Such clips are mass-produced and it is very important to reduce as much as possible the number and the duration of the manufacturing operations taking into account the low unit cost price. At present, manufacture usually comprises the following successive phases: moulding the clips on an injection press, receiving the parts together with the mould insert, taking up again the independent clips on a machine for providing nails, selecting and positioning the clips (for example by a vibrating bowl) and lastly inserting nails in the clips. Such a succession of operations, with unavoidable idle time due to manual operations by the operator, is incompatible with economical mass-production, not to speak of the problems inherent to the semi-finished products.
The invention aims to provide an entirely automatic method of manufacturing clips which does not have the disadvantages of present techniques and which make it possible to obtain directly the moulded finished product assembled with nails without having to pick up the product at some intermediate stage.